


An Inconvenient Coincidence (Rusame)

by RetchedRat



Category: CH - Fandom, CountryHumans, Rusame countryhumans, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetchedRat/pseuds/RetchedRat
Summary: UN attempts to devise a plan to further strengthen bonds between countries, even better if new and rather unusual relations begin to sprout from his work. The results of UN's project is yet to be known and Russia and America are still not on the best of terms with one another.Eventually, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: America/Russia (CountryHumans), Canada/Mexico (Countryhumans), Germany/Poland (CountryHumans), Russia/America (CountryHumans), UN/EU (Countryhumans)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Narrator's POV**

Years have passed since the ruthless second world war, Nazi Germany's reign of terror and despair was now over.

No more death.

No more destruction.

Despite being ridden of the 3rd Reich, his history will never die out and memories of the vile, merciless war, will still haunt those who have been a victim of him. The damage to a regular individual's mind can not be undone. Deep within you, his deeds and beliefs will live out, and far beyond the surface lurks murmurs of assent of his beliefs.

Somethings have changed since the second world war, bonds fluctuate, and tension had begun to brew over the first and the previous second world superpower, luckily none had pulled a trigger on each other, the result of pulling the trigger on one another would have been utterly disastrous. But their tension still proceeds to grow.

**Ussr's POV**

I sat in my living room, a warm cup of coffee in between my hands. I peered through the window, sighing. My gaze diverted to my children who were playing tug-of-war with a blanket, a makeshift rope. I blew at my coffee, emitting fine curls of smoke which later on vanished. 

I leaned into the couch, taking in a deep breath, the scent vodka lingered throughout the living room. 

Today was a rather laid-back day, I called off work and meetings just to spend time with my children as much as I can. I have to admit, it was chilly in the living room despite having the chimney lit. 

I had failed to notice the hollow smile that displayed on my face as a watched my children goof around with each other. 

It didn't have to be like this.

Why couldn't have I noticed it sooner?

I grimaced, my head lolling downwards casting a shadow that concealed my somewhat woeful expression. 

No one needs to see it. Let alone your children.

Get a hold of yourself.

Is it wrong to feel bad about yourself for something inevitable to come? 

is it selfish? Having a ridiculously strong will of your own?

I bit my lip, my nails digging into my palm. A hand grazed over my eyepatch which was embedded with a hammer and sickle that had a gold tint to it, which became somewhat of an international symbol of communism or a star rather. My hand then grazed across my cheek, tracing the scars that had quite a deep groove on my scarlet skin, which had a bit of discoloration to it.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head free of thoughts, before taking one last sip from my mug. I stood up placing my mug on the nearest surface.

" Ahh, where are my little rascals? " I mused as if they were not in front of me, my gaze sweeping the room.

" Папа, я здесь! ( Papa, I'm here! ) " the tallest of my children exclaimed, his arms flailing around in an attempt to catch my attention. 

Truth be told, my kids really know how to make me smile, in many ways, such as being so adorable.

I cracked a smile, " что? ( what? ) I could have sworn I heard someone " my gaze scanning the room, a mystified expression plastered onto my face. 

A split second later, to my surprise, I was tackled to the ground by all of my children, knocking out all of the air in my lungs. " Блин ( Blin ), didn't know you all had it in you. I guess that means I have thought you well." I groaned, running a hand through my hair, something doesn't feel right...

Where is my ushanka?

Ah, luckily for me my question wasn't left unsolved for my oldest son has taken it away from me. " Little back-stabbers! " I said as realization struck me.

" How could you all team up against me!? " I spat out as my children giggled, I wrapped my arms around them locking them all in place, as they let out ear-piercing screams, desperately trying to escape my hold. 

I chuckled " Now where is my ushanka? " my eyes darting from Kazakhstan to Belarus, Ukraine and lastly Russia, who had my ushanka on fit snugly on his head, perfect fit I must say. 

Oh, how they grow up so fast...If only I could be there for them for a bit longer, I am afraid I don't have that much time left, I am collapsing, all the hard work I have gone through was all for nothing, and now I have to pay the price, but no worries, I'm fine, everything's fine, I am alright. What matters the most to me are my children's well-being, they can walk in whatever path they want once I am gone, the choice is theirs to make, they can choose to carry out my preachings or not, but just don't follow the trail I chose to take, leading to my very own demise.

I've been blind and foolish with my past decisions and look where it had gotten me, I am stuck in a ditch I can never climb out of, safe to say that I have hitten rock bottom. 

This is my faith and I have to learn to accept it, to my likings or not.

I was pulled out of my thoughts once I felt a pair of tiny hands on my shoulders, " Папа? папа, у тебя ьсё хорошо? (Papa? papa, are you alright?) " I look up to meet Russia's concerned gaze, I waved dismissively, a hollow chuckle escaping my lips.

" Да, why wouldn't I be little bear?" I said as I plucked my ushanka off of his head just to ruffle his hair, messing up his hair-do.

Russia groaned " Papa, my haaair!" he puckered his lips, I chuckled at his behavior. " Heres my ushanka to make up for it," I offered him my hat as he squealed in joy. "спасибо папа! " Russia beamed.

I snorted " plot twist son, it's temporary. Just hold on to it for now. Now go play with your siblings, I have to do things. " I said as I stood up, my children Cascading off of me, giggling. 

Years would pass and I became weaker and weaker all I ever wanted was to see my children grow up into big successful countries, unfortunately, I would not be able to last that long. I would spend my time with them as much as my body would allow me to. I am supposedly collapsing, I've brought this upon myself and now I shall suffer the consequences.

The most traumatizing thing that can happen to a child is them watching their loved ones share their final breath right before them and that's exactly what happened to my eldest son and the rest.

пока.

**United Nations POV**

I U.N can not stand to see the country's fight against one another, their ways are _barbaric_!Why does war have to be the _"apparent solution"_ to everything? What kind of person in their _right_ mind would do that and convince themselves its the only solution?

So uncivilized, what are we? Cavemen? We are far gone past that. They never grow up, do they? I'm starting to have doubts that they'll ever grow up and see through their unnecessary ways. 

Some might say its naive but I truly believe we can achieve peace if we all just work together and participate regardless of our beliefs? 

If only it were that easy...

I stood up from my chair, brushing off a bit of dust off of my blue vest. I maneuvered around to meet the window, the weather was fairly nice, nows not the time to stand around U.N, you have a job to do and the most important role out there in society, he scolded himself.

* * *

" You and your naive ideas U.N! " EU scoffed, crossing his arms, his wings ruffling impatiently. " You never fail to surprise me and ASEAN," he said as he paced briskly around his office. I held my hand close to my chest indicating that I was offended," Watch it EU! Please, just hear me out for once! " I exclaimed, flaring my wings, jabbing a finger at his chest. 

A scowl twitched in the corner of EU's mouth " Fine, I reckon you have something rather...absurd in mind," he said, avoiding my piercing gaze " T-therefore I will let you continue" he hastily added before meeting my gaze, lacing both of his hands together. A smile of satisfaction flitted across my face " Thank you, "I shifted a bit to meet ASEAN who sat in the corner of the room, watching the scene unfold in front of him, silence fell over them for a bit.

" As I was saying," I said, snapping the silence like a bowstring.

" Well, what if we create a school for the country's a-" I proceeded before being rudely interrupted by EU. " A school?" He snorted, " A _school_ " EU restated much more clearly this time. " You've got to be kidding me UN, they are not little children anymore." I glowered at the union " Just let me finish. " I said sternly as I cast him a warning glare. 

" Well not a _school_ per se, but more of a University that strives to make countries in good terms with each other-and learn," I said, looking dreamily up at the ceiling. " Go on, my time is on the line," EU said, sighing briefly, his foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor. " You see if we put them all in one class they must and they will eventually open up to each other in the right condition, I know they will, " I said, my heart swelling in determination, this has to work and it will. 

" I suppose we can give it a shot " EU announced, exchanging glances with ASEAN who later on nodded in agreement, I broke a smile, my heart picking up speed, " Aww, thank you, you guys!" I said, my lower lip quivering. To their sheer dismay, I tackled them into a hug.


	2. A Fresh New Start

**Narrator's POV**

It has been years since the last world war, the 3 organizations have been working with a rather... _valiant_ effort for years to create the ideal University for country's to bond and to grow, learn together, and lastly to be at peace with themselves, where they will learn and participate in activities that'll further strengthen their bonds, as sappy as it sounds.

EU is still quite doubtful about this whole _ordeal_ but is gradually opening up to it, it might not be such a bad idea. You never know until you try. As for ASEAN, he doesn't mind, just as long if the students aren't constantly at each other's throats, it just might work out.

The University is expected to open in no less than a week, with a decent amount of forms filled, requesting to take part in it, and they all have one thing in common, they expect only the best from the university.

whoops.

Now, this alarmed U.N quite a bit, what happens when it doesn't meet their expectations?

Who knows?  
  
  


**America's POV**

U.N Univesity here I come! America is back in action!

I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! From what I have heard, U.N University has almost everything! You name it! From a massive cafeteria to a damn ice-skating rink! Can you believe it?! Because I cant!

I also heard they have dorms, but its a work in progress, not that it matters or anything, you see what matters is meeting up with my amigos, high up on my priority list. These past few years have been utterly uneventful, to say the least, same old story yada-yada. Nothing really interesting happens, except for me having to deal with a few broken-hearted country's runnin' around here-and-there-lets not get further into that topic.   
  
  


I woke up from slumber, my body whining in protest as I began to sit up. Remind me why I am up this early again?

Oh, that's right, the University.

" Damn, their schedule is rigged, " I said as I began to stretch my arms, freeing some of its tension. " 11 hours of sleep my ass...thought they said sleep is essential, looks like nobody gives a damn " I yawned, trying to get rid of that heavy drowsy feeling.

I reluctantly stood up and made my way out of my room, descending the stairs. I trudged to the kitchen table, expecting to see my mom, France cooking up something delicious, instead, I was met with my dad and a sticky note stuck onto the table. My dad decided to go all old-school by reading a newspaper. Typical Britain.

" So you're finally awake, I see," Britain said, not bothering to lift his gaze from the newspaper, I grimaced at his tone, some father he is.

You see, I and my father aren't in the best of terms, that is because I refuse to let go of the past. He still is a bit of a grumpy asshole until today.

" grouchy ass boomer " I muttered incoherently, snatching the sticky note from the table, briefly reading it:

Meri, please come see me in my cafe, your brothers are there as well! Sorry for the inconvenience Meri!

\- Love, Your mother

" Your mothers in her cafe, she says she waiting for you, don't keep her waiting," Britain said, butting his way through my other thoughts. The corner of my mouth couldn't help but twitch downwards " What a coincidence! Because that's exactly what this note says!" I sneered through gritted teeth, flicking the sticky note away from my grip. Britain rolled his eyes " I have no time for this, countries are so emotional these days to a point where it gets unbearable, bloody hell " My dad shot back, muttering the last of his statement " And sharpen up, smarty-pants ".

With that, he stood up and walked back to his office to do whatever. Whatever he does in there is beyond me, I Couldn't care less.

I ascended back upstairs and began to shower after that was done I ran back to my room nearly slipping on the way there. I shut the door behind me, my chest heaving. " Boy, I'm getting slow " I muttered as I began to change into my clothes. Commando? Nope not today the last time I've done that was borderline embarrassing I refuse to go into details, so ill leave that up to your lovely imagination~

Now what to wear?

I foraged around my closet, tossing a few designer clothes to the side, honestly I never really liked them, I can't exactly recall as to why I bought them.

After minutes of searching, I happened to find a white hoodie and the iconic NATO shirt, I put them both on, my hoodie being the second layer and the black NATO being the first. I made my way over to a mirror and stuck my hip out. " Hey there sexy, looking good~," I said, pulling out a pair of complimentary finger-guns, as sad as it seems, yes, I am flirting with myself. Just before I was going to compliment myself to my heart's content my stomach just had to ruin the moment.

Huffing, I picked up a pair of socks and wore them before putting my red sneakers on and left to my mom's cafe.

* * *

I ran across the pavement, sweat trickling down my forehead. " F-fuck I am so out of shape," I said ruefully, my chest heaving at a hastened pace. "-Should've gotten a taxi " at this point, I felt as if my heart was being used as a makeshift punching bag by some supernatural invisible creature, everything hurts already. I came to a sharp stop, holding onto my knees for support.

" Ah, hola America, I see you are heading to your mama's cafe, eh? " Someone suddenly spoke up, I lifted my gaze from the pavement to meet the figure.

My face lit up upon the presence of the looming figure. I clasped my hands together.

" Mh, you're not wrong 'bout that amigo, " I said as I stuck out a hand, which caught Mexico's full attention, a smile cracked on his face. " No need to be so formal America, Britain sure did a number on you now, hasn't he? " Mexico joked, not taking my hand which I later on withdrew. " How about a hug then, less formal I _suppose_? " I said suggestively, mocking my father's English accent. Mexico nodded in approval and extended his arms, wrapping them around me in a tight hug.

_I think Mex over here is hugging me tighter then he intended_ , " M-Mexico you're killing me " I practically wheezed out before hooking onto something sinister in his gaze. " Ahh, si America, maybe next time you shouldn't of let me pay for something I never wanted, let alone did not _agree_ to, " Mexico said, his accusing gaze falling on me, putting me at unease. " Copy that, " I said, nodding briefly, not wanting things to escalate.

Usually, I'd press it, but today my brain was telling me otherwise, either because I am _food-deprived_ or just rather do not want to get a beating-not that Mexico can. Does Mexico actually stick to his words? Frankly, I am not in the mood to test that theory out.

Does he? Nah.

Now that that's settled, I can go about mt day like none of this ever even happened and so I hope. " So Mexico, catch ya later? " I cocked a brow, wearing a toothy smile. " Catch you later " The country responded and with that, he left.

I popped my knuckles " That son of a bitch is going to get it-" said, beginning to become fond of my rather _funny_ remark.

Goddamn it, I am starting to come up as obnoxious to myself.

I inhaled deeply, the air was crisp and cold it stung my nose but hey at least my surroundings made up for it. It was fairly sunny, the scent of nature hung heavily in the air, I glanced at the pavement, the grass was practically sprouting out of the cracks of the pavement, most of my surroundings remained somewhat unspoiled, needless to say, my surroundings were _drop-dead-gorgeous_ , as I would call it.   
  
  


* * *  
  
  


I had finally arrived at my mother's cafe, I never fully understood as to why my mother would run a cafe, we were loaded, not gonna lie. But eventually, I finally understood her decision, it was France's passion, to cook and bring new foreign food into other countries' taste buds. I wish her the best of luck with her rival, Italy.

The two are quite similar in my point of view, in what way? One thing is for sure, their cooking and language is pretty cool.

I'm pretty fluent in French myself, I bet I can easily swoon people with just the accent. Heck, that's probably how my mom managed to get at Britain-Nevermind.

I entered the cafe, portraits of the Eiffle tower were hung up neatly giving life to the interior of my mother's cafe, the aroma of coffee beans and fresh dough hung in the air, which later on lured me into the kitchen.

" Mon cœur! " My mom stormed up to me, her face lit up upon the sight of me. " Mornin' mom," I said, my mom, leaning inwards to peck my forehead.

I winced, furrowing my brows. "Mooom, there are people in here!" I exclaimed as imperceptibly as I could, my mother simply rolled her eyes.

" Oh, it won't hurt a fly, mon bébé " France cooed as she gently brought her hand up to my cheek giving it a mild pinch. I recoiled from her grasp " Okay, okay, please that's enough mom! " I said, rubbing the side of my cheek she pinched. " Oh, your brothers are at the back of the cafe, just so you know! Go, hurry before they eat all of the food without you!" France said, smiling brightly as she steered me to the back of the cafe, where the porch was at. I slid the sliding door open and walked into the porch, I looked over my shoulder but France wasn't there anymore.

" AMERICA!" My brothers boomed in unison, all of them besides Canada, who sat there with a welcoming warm smile on his face. " Hey, if it isn't my three favorite people," I said as I took the seat Canada was offering me.

" Oi, Meri! Zealand spat on your croissant! " Australia exclaimed, I glanced at Canada who was fidgeting with his coonskin hat, " Yeah about that... " his voice trailed off.

" Ey bro, it ain't your fault," I said, reassuringly to Canada, placing a hand on his shoulder. " So, you forgive me?" New Zealand spoke up all of a sudden, leaning his head on the porch's wooden railing.

I adjusted my shades " Whatever helps ya sleep at night, bro. " I smirked, "-I suggest looking under your blanket tonight " I interjected, grazing a finger across the marble table. "Care for a sandwich Ame?" Canada said, guilt still flitted across his face as he took a slice out of his sandwich, which he hardly even touched, cutting it crosswise with a butter knife.

"-I'm sorry about what happened to your croissant," Canada said, no trace of sarcasm, it was straight up genuine and sincere, he held the sandwich out with a piece of tissue, offering it to me.

" Aw, cmon dude," I said my lips quivering by the slightest as I took his sandwich. I felt so conflicted by this to the point where I felt pretty silly.

I gladly accepted Canada's offer only to make him feel better, as a result, Australia who ever-so-kindly swatted my hand with his wet towel. I winced at the feeling of the wet towel, descending off of my hand, leaving a trail of whatever _it is_.

" Austalia, that's disgusting. " I said, my face twisted in disgust, wiping the substance on my jeans. " It ain't sweat you bird brain! Ey! and don't take Canada's sandwich, let 'em have it " Aussie exclaimed, his hands slamming down on the table.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Russia's POV**

God, Mondays am I right?

My head throbbed in pain as I searched around the kitchen for pain relievers, I had this awfully foul taste in my mouth and it wasn't pleasant. My footing was safe to say, sluggish and delayed, my heel's, dragging behind me.

_Damn it I am having another hang-over_. As I searched around the kitchen I had to use the walls for support, it became evident that I was a victim of the worst hang-over to ever exist. The headache ruined my capability to think and see, I just wanted to collapse right then and there. As soon as I found the medicine I took a seat, my fingers pressing against my pounding forehead. I'd cuss but trust me when I say the headache also fucked up my ability to speak. I swallowed the pill without any need for water.

I heard descending footsteps and diverted my gaze to whoever it was, my head lolling to the right upon the country.

" Привет...(Hello...) "

" Привет (Hello) " Belarus managed a smile, cocking a brow at her brother. " You look out of it," She remarked, grabbing a cup from the cupboard, before filling it up with water. My throat emitted this low rumbling noise, " Da, I do not need reminder " I stated, pressing my fingers against my forehead waiting for the medicine to take effect.

I was never the one to take time and dedication into learning the English language, yes, my English may be broken but at least I can understand those who speak the language. God, but it doesn't help the fact that I can't really _read_ the language. Why does English have to be soo complicated? I was taught English at a young age during the second world war so I can associate with other countries without faltering in mid-sentence, my father being the teacher. He might have not been the best English teacher out there, but at least he knows a thing or two about the language.

" Бліні? Хочаце вы гэтага ці не? ( Blini? Would you like some or no? ) " She would ask as he maneuvered around the kitchen pulling out ingredients for the Russian pancake. " Da, that would be nice," I said, a sigh escaping my lips.

I haven't had Blini in quite some time, now that I think of it, it must've been years since I've last had one. I don't have any recollection as to why I haven't even bothered to make some but I'm not going to let that pester me for the rest of the day, even thinking about it hurts probably due to the pounding headache I am currently experiencing.

" You speak English now? " Belarus mused, whisking the formula for the pancake in a bowl. I chuckled lightly " I guess so "I would shrug, massaging my temples, keeping my head down low as a way to cope with the pain. " Your English is funny " she teased, stifling a laugh. " As if your English is any different " I retorted.

Belarus stuck her tongue out, " Shut up, I actually took the time to study-uh- English, unlike you" she smirked, keeping her eyes trained on what she was doing. I rolled my eyes at her and resumed to massaging my temples which ached in utter pain.

Once my sister was done cooking up a good set of Blin, she set them down on the table along with fresh strawberry jam she made herself not so long ago. I hovered over the dish, I would be lying if I said they didn't smell great or look great.

" Я ведаю...што гэта не так шмат сняданку, але ў нас быццам не хапае варыянтаў. ( I know that this isn't that much of a breakfast but we have sort of run out of options ) " Belarus spoke up, taking a seat right next to me as she helped herself with a piece of blini and jam.   
  
  


" Я думаю, что мы должны подождать, пока другие проснутся перед едо, да? ( I think we should wait for the others to wake up before eating, yes?) "  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  
  
  


I slipped into my brown leather combat boots and my unfastened brown trench coat. I adjusted my striped shirt, tucking it in neatly in my black pants. Not exactly the perfect combination but that's not what I am going for. I slung my bag over my shoulder waiting for my siblings to get their stuff done so I can be on my way to the University.

" Поторопись! ( Hurry up! )" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the house.

" Ти ніколи не мовчи!? ( Don't you ever shut up!?) " A voice spoke up from upstairs, irritation laced in her tone.

"Келе жатыр! ( Coming! ) " One spoke from behind me, rapidly approaching me, his clumsiness resulted in him tripping over his own foot.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kazakhstan, his face planted on the ground, his wings neatly tucked in so they could not hit any nearby objects.

I didn't look too thrilled, it was pretty apparent that I wasn't, not one bit due to the tight frown I was wearing. I walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt. " Хей-хей! Қанаттар емес ( No-no! Not the wings! )" Kazakhstan exclaimed. " Но я даже не касаюсь твоих крыльев( But I am not even touching your wings)" I stated bluntly, setting him on his feet.

Kazakhstan tends to overreact about things on a daily basis to a point where it gets quite annoying. It sounds like _American_ influence.

Not surprised.


	3. A Meeting

**Narrators POV**

Its been about an hour since the arrival of students. The sun sat still in the light blue expanse that spilled through the sky.

The countries have been requested in a particular room for a brief meeting, which was uncalled for. They obliged, presuming it must be important, given by the sense of urgency in EU's tone. 

Countries swarmed the conference hall, filling the room with hushed chitter-chatter, each of them helping themselves with their respected seats.

" Settle down now! " EU's voice blared through the speakers, echoing across the large room. Across the room was a long marble table, supposedly a table meant for organizations. U.N sat between EU and ASEAN, NATO sitting at the edge of the table holding a rather bored expression as he fidgeted with a pen in between his fingers. U.N glanced at him, giving him a slight nod. _That's my queue,_ NATO returned the nod and cleared his throat. 

" Rise and shine snowflakes! " NATO's voice boomed throughout the conference hall. " You wanna know why you all have been called here? " he questioned. A few countries muttered amongst themselves as if they are trying to crack a code that could only be done verbally. 

A hand rose up.

" Alright snowflake! Make it snappy. " NATO stuck a finger out at America, the country adjusted his glasses with a sly smirk on his face. " Why its to bask in your presence of course! " he blurted. EU looked outraged at the countries audacity, he can't stand him and his presence. He should have torn his form when he had the chance but did he? No.

UN saw this and pressed a finger against EU's chest, giving him no choice but to use the backrest. EU happened to be docile enough not to argue about it, he was quite calm even.

As expected NATO would burst out laughing, it dawned on the countries that the organization and America were quite alike-well not exactly, but one things for sure they can both be obnoxious at some point, but at least NATO knows when to draw the line when necessary. Once NATO realized his flaw, he slapped a hand over his mouth but then again, don't flaws make people better people?

NATO cleared his throat. " Uh-No, U.S.A, " he pinched the non-existent bridge of his nose. " And please for the love of everyone, take the meeting seriously-this is a professional atmosphere," he said, earning an accusing glance from the three organizations. 

" -'ll take it from here " UN interjected, not too keen in wasting any more time. The UN stood up, folding his hands behind his back, squaring his shoulders. " You all are countries, you are all-powerful, some may be tall and some may be quite small, but by saying that small countries that are small by size are weak is just-blatantly incorrect I must say. " UN said, pacing around the table, all eyes fixated on him. " But a country who wields great power can often be perceived as a threat. Intimidation can result in different ways, one, being the timid country would be taken advantage of and two, the intimidated would be tempted to find a way to eliminate the threat. " 

", but " UN mused, " It just depends on the kind of country you are willing to be. Often times history may be quite a rude foe, but it also serves a brighter purpose! " UN beamed, his wings jerking upwards. " Despite the mistakes and your heritage, it still doesn't mean things have to be the way they were before!-You can prove that you don't _have_ to repeat history because of something that happened long ago, you can prove that you can be a better _you_! Here and now is the perfect opportunity to make amends with each other! "he said, oh how he fancied a peaceful society. "-And it all starts here! " he said, flaring his wings. 

_He's quite a flamboyant organization, isn't he_?, EU's thoughts rambled on.

Cheers arose from a majority of countries, some just sat there trying to process everything UN just said since they were having a hard time keeping up.

They continued to cheer him on and would give him a series of praises. As for the UN, he looked like he was on the point of blushing from all of the compliments. The three organizations stood up and gave him the recognition he deserves. NATO flashed a smile at UN, giving him a lovely thumbs up at his speech and the way he managed to deliver it.

Relief flitted across UN's face, good. His speech didn't fall on deaf ears. 

" Meeting dismissed! We will meet you at the campus within an hour. In the meantime, please help yourselves with food in the cafeteria provided by the university head chef, Italy, and a few others. " UN declared briefly, distributing his weight onto EU, who occasionally stole glances at the other organization. 

Now that that's settled, UN can now have his fair share of peace and quiet.

" Would you mind? " EU suddenly spoke up in his usual aggravated intonation, only to have UN roll his eyes at him. " Shut up, I'm tired " UN retorted, leaning further into the irritable organization, he had grown accustomed to over the years. " Aren't we all? Dealing with these immature sons of a g-" EU began, only to be abruptly cut off by UN's finger pressing against his lips.

" Shh, watch it. Don't want to ruin that reputation of yours~" UN giggled, at last, finally pushing himself off of EU, who seemed oddly disappointed. 

Typical EU, inclined to look aggravated and such, that is until he breaks a smile which he outright denies. UN always found EU quite rather amusing, his denial, the lack of him being able to portray and express his emotions, tempter, his accent- yeah his accent...it's quite nice, sort of like Germany's.

" The hell are you smiling at? " EU said, it was so sudden it caught UN off guard. " Nothing, I'm going to attend to some...business, such as trying to convince other organizations to take part in my idea. " UN claimed, clearing his throat before patting EU on the chest and shuffling away. EU's mind began to descend into confusion, though his expression remained still and solemn. " Very well then... " EU said as he remained still, folding his arms behind him as he watched UN leave the conference room.

" Pfft, what was that? " A muffled voice came from behind EU along with an obnoxiously loud smacking pair of lips.

" Shut up, and shut your mouth whenever you eat, will you? It is _unpleasant_ to look at and _listen to._ " EU snapped, annoyance flitted across his face.

NATO shrugged. " Well it serves as somewhat of a lullaby to me " he chuckled, picking a pickle out of his foot-long sandwich. " So... " NATO started. " What's your _status_ with him? " he blurted, taking another bite of his sandwich, he seemed quite attentive, leveling his eyes on EU. " There is no _status! "_ EU exclaimed, anger boiling inside him. 

" Alright, sure-are you sure though? Because it seems like to me you two have some _peculiar maaad_ tension I must sa- " NATO taunted before being abruptly cut-off by EU, forcefully shoving the rest of NATO's sandwich in his mouth. " Oh, JUST _CAN_ _IT_ " EU groaned, tangling his fingers in his hair in sheer annoyance before storming off, leaving NATO by himself, struggling with his dearest, foot-long sandwich.


	4. Room 104

**Russia's pov**

Blyat (fuck).

As someone who's not too keen on hanging out with crowds and such, I have concluded that its a good thing to follow a crowd of people under certain situations. Here I am, standing in the middle of the university's hallway, lost as ever. I glanced at a sign that hung above me, written in the universal language, English.

" _Нахуй?_ Я не могу читать это дерьмо. ( The fuck? I can't fucking read this shit. ) " I groaned as my shoulders would slump. He squinted his eyes, using both a tremendous amount of physical and mental effort in trying to find a keyword. " хорошо, хоooрошо. Я просто должен найти кого-то, кого-нибудь...( Okay, Okaaay. I just have to find someone-anyone...) " I would say, my gaze briskly scanned the hallway.

" Shit, the fuck is everyone?," I muttered in my thick accent, as I would stride along the vast hallway.

I would eventually come across a comrade, China. " China, are you going somewhere? " I asked. " Staffroom, I'm paying a visit, frankly im not interested in enrolling. " He said flatly, his gaze lingering with boredom. " Anyways, " he yawned into his fist. " Room 104 is where you should be." he continued, shrugging, a tight smile on his face. 

" Don't be so uptight Russia, " China said, grasping my shoulder which resulted in me slightly gasping. " Look alive, I know you may not be well...everyone's favorite and just a minor inconvenience to almost everyone but does it matter? " he said as he drew back his arm from my shoulder. " Was that you trying to offend me? " I asked, my gaze boring into him.

China drew in a breath. "It's not like I can change your mind if I were," he said as he veered away from me. " I have to go now, enjoy being a student again," he said.

I watched his figure shrink through the vast hallway and sighed as I was left with one thing to do, find room 104.

Right, I didn't exactly fit into the so-called " _correct format_ " most countries want me to be in, but the past is nothing I can control or change. In other words, I don't exactly belong or feel welcomed. It's not my fault, is it? It can't be. Now's not the time to debate or to be weak, especially since you're the world's 2nd superpower, being disliked is not an excuse to dwell on things that will get you nowhere. It's pointless and a waste of time. 

* * *

I sat down on my chair and slung my bag over the chair I was sitting in.

Gazes seemed to be boring onto me, especially EU's who sat cross-legged on his chair, twirling his pen in between his fingers impatiently. Such little thing managed to strike a nerve of mine, _what now?_ mythoughts grumbled on. " -Russia, " EU began, leaning over his desk. " Must you be so tardy? " he asked. I didn't bother to meet his gaze, my head lolled over to the side, indicating that I was not shaken up by my tardiness. What is there to be afraid of? " My apologies EU, I didn't mean it," I said, not bringing up the fact that I can't read English, as bad as it is.

The Union crossed his arms, sighing. " Same old excuse, I see? " he said as he scoffed dismissively and diverted his attention back to the whole class. 

I leaned into the palm of my hand, as my mind began to trail off. 

Perhaps enrolling was a bad idea, but then again think of the benefits it has-but what does it matter to me? Countries know me for all of the things I had done, say and more, I don't exactly have the best reputation. It's partially my own doing, as for the rest, it's because of my heritage. 

Come to think of it, if my father were still alive, I don't think he'll be too keen about this whole " School " idea but rather quite wary and skeptical-he would think it's just subtle propaganda made by clever countries and that only a fool would not be able to see it. Honestly, I'm not too sure of anything anymore-ever since his _death_.

**Americas POV**

I adjusted my shades, my fingers impatiently drumming on the wooden surface of my desk as I listened halfway through EU's long lecture about economy and yada-yada. I dreaded that subject, but to my favor, there isn't any more to come-at least for today. 

Curiosity struck me, who else is in this class? 

I leaned further into my seat, stealing glances at a few countries. 

Ireland and Scotland exchanging words, as usual. EU seemed to be paying no attention to them, for now.

_next,_

Japan looked quite occupied, huddling her notebook close to her chest as she batted South's hand away with effort, her tail lashing out, who knows what she keeps inside her notebook? -Frankly, I don't want to find out.

Mexico, who seemed to be aware of my lack of interest in the present subject and gaze flashed a smile at me, rolling his eyes.

Then there is Germany, fully alert and attentive as he jotted down notes- and just a tad bit jittery- the perfect candidate if you are looking for someone smart and decisive be part of your team. 

I drew in a sharp breath, holding in the air in my lungs as I risked a glance at _Russia._ He's probably going to have my head by the end of the day if he caught me staring at him. 

Man, does he look _engaged,_ I chuckled wryly to myself as the Russian met my gaze. I froze, blazing in embarrassment. His eyes were squinted in suspicion. 

_Ah, fuck, caught red-handed, what are you going to do about it?_

There seemed to be a challenging glint in his eyes, something I can't just ignore. I held my gaze on the Russian, _I'm not going to be backing down anytime soon Russia._

An audible elongated sigh escaped EU's lips. " The things I have to put up with " he groaned as he stared accusingly at me and Russia. " You two, UN wouldn't approve nor put up with this kind of childish behavior, " he pressed on, lacing his fingers together. Stifled laughter escaped from other countries as they exchanged amused glances with each other.

I winced and slightly shrunk into my seat in embarrassment. I'd hate to admit it but he's right-but this is Russia we are talking about. 

I bit my tongue.

There's no point in arguing with EU.

" Alright, settle down now. " EU cleared his throat before changing the subject.


	5. Drenched

America woke up to an unpleasant surprise.

Muddled and groggy, he sat up from his bed. His eyes shot open in alarm as water cascaded off his face. " Aussie, are you kidding me?! " America groaned as he scooted off of his now wet bed.

" Sorry America, but I couldn't resist! -but that's on ya being an ass, _again,"_ Australia replied smugly. 

America chucked his wet pillow in Australia, who managed to dodge it in time. "It's just a prank! " he said, his hands desperately trying to shield himself from another upcoming projectile. " That's no excuse!" America glowered, crossing his arms. " Get outa here before I throw the whole bed at you! " he said, utter annoyance in his tone. 

" You're the equivalent to a girl on her period. " Aussie muttered before swiftly dodging another one of America's pillows and scurrying out of his room. 

Water continued to cascade off of America as the country would groan in misery. His clothes were all soggy and wet it made him shudder. America would trudge out of his room, a _dull_ rhythmic squelching filled the silent hallway. 

_Britains going to be pissed._

As America walked across the vast hallway he left wet footmarks along with the grey marble tiles, It won't be long before someone finds out who they belong to. It was Australia's fault, not his. America felt a sense of joy as he was reminded as to who owns this house, well not a house per se but rather a mansion. It belongs to Britain and so does these marble tiles that now have America's lovely wet footprints on it . 

Once America had gotten into the bathroom he would drape a towel over himself to soak up as much excess water as it could from his clothing. " Can't I get some proper shut-eye for once? " he grumbled on as he wrestled his shirt off of him.

Goddammit was he tired of Australia's pranks on him. He doesn't know when to stop, does he? 

It has been approximately a week since the start of University. To be frank, it was an overwhelmingly massive transition for a country like America, being stuck in a room full of countries he did not exactly get along with the best and all, but at least there were a few he did get _along_ with though, so it wasn't all that bad.

A little bit of interaction with the countries he did not most certainly get along with isn't going to result in " _The world's downfall!_ " that's just ridiculous!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now if only that were true.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  


America sat down with his brother Canada on a nearby vacant bench.

" You know these hands just aren't going to clean themselves, right? " America said, stretching his hands out that was covered in a thin layer of rust.

Canada snorted. " What do you want me to do? Lick it off? " he asked, his own hands covered in rust as well.

" Maybe? No that would be weird, " he said hastily. " One of us has to make the sacrifice- " America began.

"-It's just rust, it isn't going to hurt anyone. " Canada said in response, a thin, tense smile was etched into his face. Canada foraged around his bag for a hand sanitizer, which he eventually found.

He helped himself with it before tending to America's rusty hands.

" For a second, I thought you were about to pull a fist out of your bag for me, " he chuckled in relief. " It's not like you'd ever do that- that would be completely uncalled for though." He said.

For a split second, the corner of Canada's lips seemed to twitch downwards into an upset frown.

It could just be him imagining things again. 

Lately, America has been having these odd feelings of being watched, not to mention the seemingly _derisive_ little voice he would hear on occasions in his head.

It could just be no more than a figment of his imagination, but it is nothing to ignore, but then again, there is nothing he can do about it. He will just have to sit an wait when the time comes.

Things such as these are something that countries may experience, it's unusual and muddling. Think of it as a warning as to what's to come, it's like concealed information you just can not receive it as soon you want it to. Not everything is like that.

Sometimes nothing ever happens, and that's on the problem managing to solve itself over time.

" Do you ever think that it's possible for some kind of sentient being to establish a civilization beneath our feet-no on _us_ and worships us as some kind of god and that we are blissfully unaware of their presence? " The Canadian spoke up, reeling America out of his deep trance on the tree.

" Have you ever thought of the world _not_ being round? " America retorted.

Canada choked on-air if that were even possible. " We don't talk about that," he said, amusement flitted across his face.


	6. Pain In The Ass.

Every morning was a pain in the ass. Life is a pain in the ass. Not to mention _those nuisances_ and by that Russia means those _pain-in-the-ass_ countries who won't get off his tail.

It's the bane of Russia's existence.

He was not exaggerating it.  
  
  


Those false accusations are just merely a stupid tactic to get under his skin, at least that is what he thinks.  
It's not like those accusations are True or anything, that would be absolutely _outrageous_.

It's practically part of his daily routine.

Casually stepping out of class- _skipping_ rather- he would draw in a long breath before exhaling.

It was a fairly chilly day today.

Russia wasn't supposed to be skipping classes, especially at this time. But he just couldn't last another second in that loud environment.

He slipped a hand into the pocket of his trench coat, running his fingertips along the wall as he would walk through the vast empty hallway.

Russia's footsteps echoed through the halls of the university. 

Russia took a turn to what supposedly was the garden. It was gorgeous.   
A variety of flowers and more sat peacefully in their garden beds. It didn't take long for Russia to notice the arbor that stuck up like a sore thumb.

Don't get him wrong, it was beautiful.

Russia couldn't resist walking through it. He would delicately pick a fully-bloomed flower from the vine, holding it in between his hands. His hands were quite large in comparison to most countries.   
  
  


" -That's a Honeysuckle, quite weird-looking don't you think? " a voice spoke from behind Russia.  
  


His head whipped around to face the figure.  
  


" Not _you_ , " Russia said, hostility flitted across his face.

America rolled his eyes behind his shades. His mouth parted to speak but spontaneously, Russia interrupted him.

" You- _you_ , the nerve of you to even dare to come up to me. " Russia said before biting down on his bottom lip before Russia could press on with his rant, America just had to stop him there.

" Look, man, I like that you seem to hate me with a passion and all but damn that lip-bite." America would say.

Russia balled both of his hands into fists, destroying the flower with the pressure he put on it before it moseyed through the air, all shriveled up.

" You think that was funny? " he spoke as the position of the sun would cast a shadow over Russia's face. " -of all the countries, I can guarantee, you are the most infuriating," he said, seething in his anger and frustration, his hands were slightly shaky, it was hardly noticeable though.

" I didn't mean to get under your skin _that_ much, " America would muster up a bit of a rueful chuckle, adjusting his shades.

A rumble escaped the Russian's throat. " That is what you always say, you never learn." He retorted, crossing his arms, regaining his composure.

America sighed. " You're no fun. How about we hug it out? " he offered, extending his arms as he inched toward Russia.  
Russia, on the other hand, inched away, dreading the idea of America ever hugging him as he dreaded this moment.

" How about no,"

" How about yes?"

" That wasn't a question."  
  
  


Russia furrowed his brows. " What are you? Gay? " he said as he stood 5 feet apart from America.

America cocked a brow. " I'm not gay man! " he said in his defense, instinctively raising both of his arms out.

" Why are you so defensive about it? " Russia pressed on.

Now, this was the perfect opportunity to get under _America's_ skin.

Russia raised a questing brow at America, which seemed to be promoting him to answer the question.

" Because Im not!" America shot back.

" I don't buy it. " Russia said blatantly, scoffing.

" I have nothing to hide Russia. I'm not gay." America claimed. " -and if I were, what's it to _you_? " he interjected.

Russia sighed in defeat. " Just shut up."

Knowing America, he would not shut up about it, not after Russia's poor remark.

But he didn't want to encourage the American any further than he already had.

Russia doesn't have any more patience left for that, he doesn't want to endure minutes of his time taken up by America's stupid commentary.

That little shit was on a thin thread.

Russia massaged his temples trying to cope with an annoying American.  
  


 _Когда Америка действует вам на нервы, просто уходите и игнорируйте его._ ( _Whenever_ _America gets on your nerves,_ _Just walk away and ignore him, it's as simple as that,_ _)_ His dad's words rang through his head. 

Russia turned on his heel and walked off as he uttered curse words in Russian. 

Walking away from America was relatively easy, but trying to get him to shut up is another thing. You can ignore him all you want, but unfortunately, ignoring him won't get him to shut up for once. Russia felt like he was having a mild headache because of just merely _listening_ to him blithering on and on.   
  


How the fuck could Russia's dad even tolerate America?  
  


Huh.

America was quite mischievous back then, perhaps even as of now. Vaguely creepy, that pretty much sums America up. That's what Russia thought. It is as if he saw through his "fake" facade, but America's facial expressions and tone did seem genuine. For now, Russia was going to give America the benefit of the doubt. 

Russia tugged at his ushanka's laces, twirling his fingers around them, indicating that he was anxious about something.

Russia zoned out, his breath getting heavier by the second. Russia would usually zone out during a stressful situation or whenever he would feel anxious, perhaps, that was a way to cope with it. Better than lashing out. Being angry is no doubt mentally exhausting.

Russia was practically on auto-pilot, aimlessly wandering around the halls of the University, absorbed deep into his thoughts.

He leaned against a pillar, looking up at the orange extent overhead.   
  
  


_Does it all have to be like this?_


	7. Its you again.

America decided to book it the moment the entire class was dismissed. Nothing, not anything, in particular, happened during the 8 hours he spent in school. At least he now knows a thing or two about other country's cultures. Speaking of culture, does he even have a culture of his own? Perhaps his culture is a mix of cultures. Better than no culture, and maybe even better.

Stretching his stiff arms, America's gaze swept across the school campus, odd enough, not a country was there. Per usual, the campus would have been swarming with countries by now, though it seems they must be busy with something, too busy to even have a little chit-chat with one another. Too bad, now America has the campus all to himself. He gazed up at the sky. The University was once just a headquarter for countries, of course, there are different headquarters specified for countries who are a part of this union or that group, you name it. Now it's practically merged with the University, which isn't particularly a baaad thing-America just felt quite nostalgic over it. He isn't fond of big changes, but then again, neither really is anyone.

As much as America wanted to doze off right here and now he couldn't, NATO would most likely pick him up by the collar of his shirt and dunk him in a tub of freezing water for shits-and-giggles.

America began to trudge off reluctantly.

America was quite paranoid, he absolutely hated walking through the school's vast empty hallway. For what reason? NATO, unfortunately, he won't stop messing around with America, he would go to some extent in attempting to get a rise out of America, preferably by scaring the daylights out of him. America _hated_ that about NATO, what had he ever done to him? Who would do something like that?

At this point, America was swallowed up by his paranoia, determined not to be caught off-guard by NATO. How can he achieve that when he literally flinches at the slightest of sound.

America took a turn, prepping himself for what's to come. " Aha!" He would say as he would point at what he assumed was NATO. To his demise, NATO wasn't there. _I look like an idiot,_ America groaned, briskly looked over his shoulder, no one was present.

 _That was the longest minute of my life_ , America chuckled.

Looks like NATO decided to spare him, just for today. Now that's out of the way, America didn't have to worry so much, and to top that all of the school's exit is 30 seconds away from him, perfect!

America grazed his shoulder again'st the cold wall, he briskly took a turn to the right.

His heart dropped as he ran into a sturdy figure. America acted on Impulse, of course, a series of cuss words began, he was startled. America would seize the figure's wrists. " FUCK YOU, NOT TODAY! THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" America blurted.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" the figure spoke up, tugging his wrists back from America's tight grip, America's hands wouldn't budge. Dread and utter embarrassment washed over America. _He isn't NATO, is he?_ America felt a lump in his throat, he met the figure's gaze. _-Fuck its Russia,_ America held his embarrassed gaze on Russia, forcing a smile onto his face. Russia could see that it was clearly forced, he noticed that America's lips were slightly twitching downwards. The Russian raised a brow, his chapped lips pulled to a tight frown. " Are you going to let go? " The Russian said, his eyes fixated on America's hands that firmly held on to his wrists. " Oh, right," America said, slightly flustered before letting go of Russia's wrists. Russia withdrew his wrists, which felt slightly sore due to America's iron grip, he began gently rubbing it. 

Silence fell over the two, their tension hung heavily in the air, its almost as if you can feel it. America simply stood there, his gaze leveled on Russia's. Russia, on the other hand, was about to lose it, he couldn't bear this anymore, it was downright awkward. In the midst of pretty much, what felt like glaring at each other, Russia hesitantly set his hand on America's head before he would steer America away from him, well, by his head. America was more confused than angry, he stood there, quite dazed, the Russian hated making physical contact with anyone, let alone with America. Well, no, America would occasionally see Russia and China, hugging each other for a brief moment and patting each other's backs. Before America could say anything to Russia, Russia has already gone through the school's exit. 

" Hey! Wait up, don't you think it's rude just to leave me over here without a _buh-bye_? " America exclaimed, storming after Russia. " Not cool, tch, " He said as he caught up with the Russian, America walking at his pace, they were both now shoulder-to-shoulder. Russia glanced down at him. " Good grief, you really got some nerve, _America,"_ he said, glowering at the shorter country. " I'm not going to let you get away from me just like that, I mean c'mon, no good-bye's?" America said, an exaggerated, loud sigh escaping his lips. Russia's blatant gaze rested on America for a second or two before responding. " Ah, well shit America, I wonder why," Russia retorted along with a snort.

America rolled his eyes. " I know we don't get along well but is a good-bye too much to ask? " America uttered, his gaze drifting on the pavement below. " Over my dead body America, _over my dead body "_ Russia joked, clearly finding this situation rather amusing. The Russian rolled his eyes before diverting his gaze. " Does a good-bye from me really matter that much to you? " Russia asked, cocking a brow as he stole a glance at America. America snickered. " Oh, no Russia, it's not like that, it's just that, despite my relations with a minority of countries they still manage to say their good-bye's to me regardless, but you on the other hand..." He would pause, glancing up at Russia. " Are quite determined whenever it comes to avoiding my _glorious_ presence. " America pressed on. 

Russia drew in a sigh. " You're joking no? " he said with a hint of ruefulness in his tone. A smile quirked the corners of America's lips. " I dunno man, what do you think?" he said, stretching his arms, he felt unbothered and laid-back. America was fairly good at maintaining a nonchalant facade, but deep down, it was quite the polar-opposite in some cases.

" I don't want to come off as nosy, but where are ya going? " America spoke up. Russia squinted his eyes at America in a confused manner. " Well, you already starting to come off as _nosy_ , not that you already are," he said, taking a moment to look America dead in the eyes to confirm that Russia was not kidding around. " _Ouch_ , that really hurts, I can not believe you've just said that." America shot back, even daring to shove Russia slightly off the pavement. Russia didn't put that much notice into that, he just casually returned to his previous spot, and when he did, he felt uneasy and maybe even slightly flustered.

Russia massaged his temples, as much as he hates to admit it, America can be quite a good company, sometimes, just sometimes, but it doesn't change the fact that he's a massive pain in the ass to be with.

**A/N**

_**I apologize for the hella short chapters, can't really find time to write shit without consuming a lot of time-I figured it might be a good idea to keep the chapter's about a minimum of 1,000+ words short. I'm pretty slow when it comes to writing so... ( I really do want to have 2,000+ word's in a chapter but shit, it would take me quite some time and it doesn't help that I hardly have any motivation to do jack-shit but anyways, have a wonderful day.** _


	8. Development.

" You must be kidding right? There is no way in hell you would ever do that, would you? " America said in awe as he took a sip out of the cocktail he ordered looking at Russia wide-eyed. Russia's smiled more broadly, he never would have thought he would be hanging out with America, who he supposedly didn't like very much, in a bar, getting intoxicated, but its nothing _too_ out of the ordinary, in fact, he's been in scenarios similar to this.

" Believe it or not, I actually _did_ balance on two empty glass bottles." Russia would say, leaning into his seat, his hands wrapped protectively around the bottle of vodkas neck. America nearly doubled-over from laughing. " You're fucking insane, I swear, you're an entirely different breed-" he went into another fit of laughter before he could even finish his sentence. Russia leaned on the palm of his hand. " Ah, shut up, that was long ago, would I do that again, no, _never_." Russia insisted, sinking his fingers into his hair, the truth is that he was forced into doing that, it was some sort of odd form of punishment his father came up with. Russia's head was beginning to ache from the constant fits of laughter America would have. The American was pretty much in the stage of hysteria at this point, his fists were clutched, you could practically hear him gasping for air.

Russia caught himself in a spell of mind wandering, he appeared to look slightly frustrated. Perhaps it was the fact that he was hanging out with _him,_ Russia even felt quite remorseful but why was that? Isn't the fact that he was here in a bar with America a good thing (but then again it won't be long until they'd go back to the same old usual)? Wouldn't it strengthen their relations? Russia couldn't quite pinpoint why he felt so remorseful over accepting America's offer, he should have just declined the offer. Russia leaned on his palm, his thoughts swarming around his head as bad as pestering flies. Maybe he was just being stubborn. UN's idea of having a university that he claimed something like" Strengthening the relations between countries" _did_ sound pretty crazy and naive, but it sounding _crazy_ doesn't necessarily mean that it wouldn't work out.

Russia's face twisted into somewhat of a grimace, _Maybe I'm the naive one. Good grief that can't be._

" _Heeey_ , you alright there? " America spoke too suddenly Russia winced. " What? " Russia said absentmindedly, his gazed fixed on the bar tables surface. " You good? You seem kind of _spacey_ " America would state leaning into the swivel chair, slightly thrashing his legs around, of course, he couldn't resist the urge to swivel the chair around. Russia faltered. heaving out a sigh, he ran his fingers through, lifting his ushanka up in the process. " Do I? Guess I'm just exhausted. " he would state, rubbing his thumb on the rim of his bottle of vodka. America cocked a brow, a smile quirked on his lips. " I didn't take you for someone who _would_ miss out on the opportunity to go apeshit crazy when drunk~" America began. Russia scoffed, diverting his gaze to his hands. " Unlike you, I do have my own dignity, " he retorted, crossing his arms, it almost looked as if Russia were pouting. " And _you're_ still an _ass_. " America interjected, rolling his eyes. Russia couldn't quite tell why America's face was flushed, it could either be the alcohols doing or just him and his short temper.

Russia popped his lips, he swiveled his chair around so that he was facing America. " I think I'm going to call it a day. " he would say, already scooting off the chair he was on. There was a slight twitching of facial muscles on America's face. " -Wait, wait, wait! " He would say hastily, flailing around on his seat. " So soon? Is it because of what I've said?" America exclaimed, a rueful grin on his face. 

" No, no, I'm just a bit exhausted. " Russia said blatantly curling his ushanka's laces around his fingers. " I'll tell you what, I'll buy you whatever the hell you want in this bar if it means you'd hang out a bit longer than me. " America offered, his legs dangling from the swivel chair. " I'll wager a whole mansion that you can't drink at least a bottle of vodka, " Russia said, gradually getting invested. " Whoa-whoa, whoa are you trying to kill me? " America said in a fractured manner. " I'm not, I can't be bribed with money into hanging out with you but I'd love to see you guzzle down a bottle of _vodka_ " he would say, hoping to persuade the American.

America faltered, his head slightly tilted to the right. He looked like he was considering it.

Russia could help his lips twitch upwards into a subtle sly smirk. There is no way in hell that someone like America would pass a challenge like this off, not just any challenge but a challenge that came from Russia himself. America would go to an extent to prove he was better than Russia at something, he was pretty much obsessed with it. Russia popped his knuckles as he helped himself with a seat right next to America, a vague smile on his face as he would order a whole bottle of vodka. Russia then slid it towards America, trying to tempt him with a rather peculiar look on his face.

America furrowed his brows, a bit skeptical of Russia. Russia was not up to any mischief he just merely wanted to see a drunk American try to take on a difficult challenge. Now that's entertainment quality to him. 

" I have to say Russia, you are quite fucking sketchy, to be frank with ya," America said, his skeptical expression vanished in an instant. Russia rolled his eyes yet again at the American. " Not like you're any different. " Russia deadpanned, crossing his legs. " I guess I'll never know your true _intentions_ " America would say in an overdramatic manner before taking the bottle of vodka into his arms like a newborn child. " Russia, I hereby accept your challenge! " America declared, his speech slightly slurred. Russia smiled lopsidedly at America. " Well then, you know what to do." he would say, raising a brow as he gazed at America expectantly. 

_America sighed._

* * *

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to challenge America into drinking so much vodka. He'll survive, he's a country after all. America has pretty much sunk deeper into drunken hysteria. America was a laughing mess, and who's doing may that be? Russia's, Russia's doing. He was today years old when I found out that America could be exceedingly irritating when intoxicated and quite clingy. And if it were even possible, Russia felt second-hand embarrassment for him.

Russia tugged his hand back from America's grip. America making physical contact with him would hit a nerve of his straight away but now it was a different case. Russia groaned in embarrassment as America would try to stop him from leaving the bar by hanging on to Russia's leg. Why did Russia have to be in a situation like this? It's downright embarrassing. Russia would drag America along the pavement, irritated, he picked America up by the back of his hoodie.

" Now listen up, I'm going to drive you home and you better be grateful in the morning I did. Got it? " Russia said, anger lingering in his tone. America in his drunken state stuck his tongue out. Russia scoffed. " Hey, I would appreciate it if you'd not leave me hangin' around. " America slurred, a bit of drool escaping his lips, his feet dangling around in the air. " Ха, я бы хотел оставить тебя висеть на столбе, но, к сожалению, моя совесть говорит мне обратное. (Ha, I wish I could leave you hanging by a pole, but unfortunately, my conscience tells me otherwise.) " Russia said in a humorous manner, chuckling to himself. " What?" America said, his shades above his eyes. " None of your concern. " Russia said before he proceeded to walk to his car. 

" I thought it'd be a Lada. " America spoke up all of the sudden, looking discontented. " You think I'd want to drive in that shit? " Russia said, kneading his brows. America grinned. " Probably~" he cooed before giggling. 

Sighing, Russia didn't hesitate to roughly drop America on the front passenger seat before making his way to the driver seat. Russia started his car, its engine sputtering loudly for a second or two before descending into its soft usual purr. 

_" Now let's get you home "_


	9. Partners

Who's the idea was it to get wasted on a school night? _America's._ His head felt like someone was driving a screwdriver to his skull, it was the utmost unbearable damn headache he had ever had. America wondered how Russia was dealing with it, he does recall drinking out with him but he doesn't quite remember how he ended up at home by the end of the night, surely he couldn't have stumbled out in the streets and found his way back home all by himself. Anyhow, that didn't matter at the moment, the pain was _too_ distracting. 

America's face was twisted in pain. " Fuck..." America groaned, clutching his shirt as he sat up from his bed. He managed to get up from his bed only to feel something was weighing him down and not to mention the headrush he received. He had to attend school, he couldn't afford to miss out on it because of something as stupid as a persistent headache. With some consideration, America mustered up the rest of his energy to get ready despite his head throbbing in utter pain, this was the most pain he had felt in a while come to think of it, but is still nowhere near the pain he had felt quite a long time ago. America isn't usually the type to get wasted by himself for no specific reason, but with his buddies, he was bound to be, except, Russia is not his buddy, he was more of like a rival to America. Yeah, a rival. Not that he could do much about it as much as he wants to, it's not something he could control in the first place, to begin with. 

By now, America was already done packing up all of his university necessities, proceeding to the front door where his brother, Canada stood by. " Have you got everything you need? " Canada spoke up, leaning against the wall. " Mhh-hmm, yeah, yeah-got a spare pen? " America would say, as he would already proceed to turn the front door's knob. " Always, " Canada would say, grinning before tossing a pen for America to catch. Luckily, America had caught the pen, well...just barely but he caught it. Canada glanced at the massive clock situated on the wall before looking back at his brother. " I think we should go now, we might be late, I don't want NATO to scold us, " He would say, sighing. America briefly nodded in agreement, before a broad smile appearing on his lips. " Eh, so what if we're a few minutes late? " he shrugged as he made his way out the door along with Canada. 

They walked along the pavement for a while in silence, glancing at things from time to time. Canada broke the silence by clearing his throat. America would glance at him, cocking a brow. " How was your night? " Canada would ask, you could practically feel his curiosity just emitting off of him. America smiled sheepishly at Canada. No doubt he must have figured out that he had hung out with Russia just a day ago. America shrugged. " I guess it went well, " He replied blandly. Canada laughed lightly, " -Pffft, I'm sure it did, " he snorted, his expression shifting into an amused one. America gave his brother a lopsided glance, a clueless expression plastered on his face as he began to think of endless possibilities as to what he had done back when he was drunk. Canada sighed, shaking his head. " Hooah, boy, when you got home I was very worried for you-You can't just stumble all the way back home by all yourself, " he said, a clear contrast of his expression. Canada parted his mouth as if he were going to say something but he shook his head. " Wait- I did? " America said, furrowing his brows. His brother faltered. America could see the slight hesitation coming from his brother. He didn't want to press Canada about it so he just simply shrugged. " Nevermind it doesn't matter, I'm home all safe and sound! " He interjected, waving a dismissive hand.

* * *

Both America and Canada stood by the gates of the university which resulted in the gate sluggishly moving open for them, UN just recently installed an automatic one a few days ago which was very convenient. America still couldn't get over the _hilarious_ news that in the process of adjusting the speed limit on the gate, NATO, unfortunately, became one of the gates first ever victim. Oh how America wished he were there to witness it.

Fortunately for them, they arrived in the nick of time.America proceeded to enter, his brother right behind him. Before he had a chance to say goodbye to Canada someone spoiled his chance. " Hey, Canada! " A country beamed. America's eyes darted from his brother and onto the country who had called his name out. Canada smiled broadly, waving at Ukraine. " Hi! It's nice to see you Ukraine," he said, returning just as much enthusiasm. It was nice to see Canada close with the Slavic country, they've been fairly good friends to each other for a while. America shook his head, slightly chuckling as the pair would walk off.

" Wait-Ukraine, please give me a second, " Canada would say before turning around to look at America. America perked his head, raising a brow. " Remember to participate! " Canada said from the distance, waving his hand. " Oh, I will! " America said, snickering. Canada smiled before he would return his attention to Ukraine. 

America headed off to one of his classes. It was one with the UN, who wouldn't love to be with him? America personally thought he was a bit...extreme on occasions, it was pretty unsettling in a way, the Organization is dealing with so much that could be partially why he may be like that. You never know. His classes happened to be temporarily situated in a massive theatre, he couldnt recall why. America scratched the back of his neck looking a tad bit discombobulated before UN grabbed him on the shoulder at a startling speed that would then result in America jerking himself away from the other only to stumble backward into the hands of EU, who was glowering down on him. EU scoffed and would release America, slightly shoving the country away as he did. 

America adjusted his shades, uttering words. 

" You're just in time! " Came the booming, overenthusiastic voice In front of him. America grinned sheepishly. " Yeah, that's right. " he would say inching further away from UN. America dusted his clothing before being dragged over onto the stage by UN, where several other countries stood, sharing words. " Alright, everyone! Settle down now! " UN spoke up, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Eventually, the chattering would die out. " I've brought you here today for a little task, I'm going to assign you a partner to _dance_ with, it doesn't matter what dance you decide to do, just come up with something good! " He would announce. America could see other countries exchanging glances with one another.

" Oh, and we have a special guest! " UN began. 

America glanced around before spotting a certain someone.

. . .

" China! " UN said finally. America huffed, running his fingers through his hair, he could feel China's hard gaze on him. America shot him a smoldering glare. China chuckled and simply shook his head. Boy did China have a knack for getting under America's skin. The Asian country stood up, slightly bowing in response to the UN, a shameless smile on his face, returning the glare right back to America. " Thank you for having me UN, Its an _honor_. " China would say crossing his arms, approaching UN. America rolled his eyes, shuffling his feet around impatiently. " Oh, no-no, thank you for accepting the offer, " UN beamed. EU chimed in, " Yeah, yeah enough of this, the sooner the better lets get this whole thing over with, " he grumbled, squeezing in between China and UN. UN nodded in agreement. America sighed in relief. " China since you're our guest, why don't you take a pick, who would you want to be partnered with? " UN would ask, motioning at the countries. China hummed before his gaze would land on America's. America could see his mischievous smirk as clear as day. America muttered underneath his breath. 

" I'd like to be partners with America, if you wouldn't mind, " China would say. UN nodded. " Go ahead, " he would say a bit skeptically before he would begin to pair countries up. America's mouth parted as if he were going to object but he knew it would be no use. It was not long before China approached him. America averted his gaze, massaging his temples. " Don't look so down America, " China would say, slightly pinching America's cheeks, pulling it upwards. "-Dammit Chinah, leht go ohf my chweeks, " America would say, fuming. He was pissed, damn China always overstepping the boundaries. China laughed lightly before he would release his cheeks, giving them a little gentle pat. America shook his head, scowling. " I admire your feistiness when it comes to me, but let's set that aside for now. " China said, smiling. 

" I have a suggestion, " China would say, clasping his hands. America cocked a brow, annoyance visibly still lingering in his face. " How about we do that 'electric swing', you know exactly what I'm talking about, I must say, I find it quite interesting, " China would say. " How about you teach me? " he would suggest. America appeared to look slightly taken aback. " I could do that, " he said. America was actually considering it, China was a great dancer. He's quite a graceful one, in fact, it would take little effort to teach him the basic moves. " I guess it wouldn't hurt, " America would groan.

* * *

Russia sat at the corner of the theatre a somber expression plastered onto his face. Fortunately, he wasn't paired up with anyone, he didn't want to go through the pain and embarrassment of having to dance with anyone he did not exactly get along with. UN did try to convince him to dance with him at one point, but Russia would immediately decline. UN didn't want to pester Russia further about it because he knew it would be futile. Russia leaned into his seat sighing at the fact that he would have to put up with the commotion other countries were creating. His bored yet solemn gaze drifted from country to country. He noticed China dancing along with America. Russia pressed his chin against his balled fist, leaning on it. _It seems as though they're having fun,_ Russia thought to himself begrudgingly before scoffing. He was partially irritated by the fact China left him over here with no company. Well, it was that and something else that really got under his skin. It's something Russia couldn't exactly pinpoint. 

Russia felt a slight sense of dread, sinking further into the seat. Russia managed to catch China's gaze. China simply gave him a small smile of reassurance. 

" RUSSIA, " A voice boomed.

Naturally, Russia lurched forward, he was visibly startled. Russia whipped his head around, appearing disheveled. UN smiled down at him innocently. Russia's expression would shift into that of an unphased and irritated one. Russia sighed and averted his gaze. " What do you want? " he would say blatantly. " Now, now, no need to get excited, " UN said. Russia scoffed, crossing his legs. " I must say, you're quite odd, " UN said, it was hard to determine whether or not he was being sarcastic. Russia remained silent, biting his tongue. UN popped his lips, sighing. " -In an interesting way, I don't understand why you decided to...participate in my project, " UN would say, helping himself with a seat right next to Russia. Russia discreetly scooted slightly further away from the other. UN was an observant person, he could read literally anyone like a book with ease. He did in fact see what Russia had done there and why he would do so. "-In fact, Russia I was genuinely surprised that you wanted to participate! " UN would say, grinning. Russia furrowed his brows. " If I may ask, why? " UN would say, growing curious by each passing second. Russia faltered. Russia's lips slightly twitched downwards. " I don't really know. " Russia said, scratching the back of his neck. UN's curiosity only grew even more. UN's smile broadened. Russia glanced at him with a genuinely confused expression on his face. What did UN want to pry out of Russia? " I said I don't know, leave me alone. " Russia would restate, growing irritated by the other's presence. 

UN eventually lost interest, sighing. _Boohoo._ Russia shook his head and was left with him and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely sorry for the late update. I've been very occupied with things. I'm not doing really well in terms of school. I'm in a bit of a rut but fuck, that's just how everything is, my exams are coming up next week and I am faaar from prepared. Anyways, have a good one!


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a continuation of the previous chapter because I didn't feel content with it-

America clenched his teeth, making a strained noise as China grabbed his wrist all of the sudden. The country was being quite the hassle to China at the moment. Not very long ago, they decided to ditch the electric-swing due to the complexity of it. " _America, America,_ " China shook his head in mocking disappointment. " You said you wanted to do something else less... _tiring,_ and here you are, not even considering anything I suggest to you, " China scoffed, releasing America from his grip. The country sneered, adjusting his shades, and grunting in response to China's remark. China looked at America dead in the eye, before a smile made its way to his features, which made America sneer grow. " Do you have any better ideas? Stop acting like that, we'll never get anything done with _your_ attitude," China stated.

America rolled his eyes. " -Fine, okay, sorry, _I'll stop, "_ he would say. America cleared his throat, slightly shivering from the cold atmosphere. " I'm listening, " America stated, his gaze, averted. A sigh of relief came from China's lips. "Look, If you don't want to do it then we don't have to, I can tell you are very bothered by certain things and perhaps by me of course. " China stated as he leaned forward slightly into America's face, too close in fact. " I understand that. Initially, I wanted to be partnered with you to get under your skin a bit but now, I have a feeling it would not be as fun as I thought it would be because you're clearly _that_ upset. " China said.

China wasn't wrong. America knew that. His mind was swarming with thoughts and pent up anger and stress, America didn't particularly like the idea of venting. The pressure of being the " _1# Superpower_ " did not help at all. He honestly hated the title. He also felt as though his feelings were, well, invalid because of being the _1# Superpower._ It's as if all of his problems revolved around just that. It held him down.

America inched away from China, his hands gripping on the fabric of his black shirt. He leveled his gaze with China before his head lolling slightly to the side. " Yeah and I'm going to sit this one out, " America said through clenched teeth. China raised a brow. " If you say so America, " He would say before slightly bowing. America turned on his heel before he reluctantly made his way over to a vacant seat in the theatre (Russia, being 1 row behind him). America's gaze followed China, who would approach UN. America would watch the two figures talk, he couldn't make up what China was saying, he only caught a few words that didn't to any good and were practically useless. UN nodded at China before he would step out of the way so China didn't have to maneuver around him. America glanced away for a few seconds before resuming his gaze on UN and China. He couldn't see UN anywhere, that's odd. America's gaze swept the theatre briskly before he felt a finger make contact with his shoulder. 

" Little bit of heads up, _America_ , he's actually behind you, "

America could recognize that blunt and gruff tone anywhere but rather than it sounding apathetic this time it sounded slightly shy and hesitant.He would glance at Russia before his attention diverted to UN, who somehow was just _there._ " Hello America! " said UN in his usual overwhelmingly enthusiastic tone. " China told me you didn't want to participate and that he felt like a burden to you, " UN stated, leaning on the backrest of a chair from the row America was sitting on. America scoffed. What did China say to UN? Goodness this was pissing him off. America bit his bottom lip as he thought of something to say, UN was not really giving him any options, what was he supposed to say? 

UN leaned further into the backrest in anticipation, looking at America expectantly. " I didn't really feel like doing anything-I just uh, I just been feeling a little...off lately because of everything that's going on, and y'know... " America said muttering the last bit, his gaze fixated on the ceiling. " O-oh! I understand it's alright, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything, " UN would say hastily, sheepishly chuckling. " I'll be going now America, pleasure talking to you, if you need anything, me and NATO are here for you! " UN would say, his broad wings twitching slightly before he would head off. 

America's relieved sigh was followed by Russia's. They both exchanged brief glances before they averted their gazes. A minute passed before America decided to initiate a conversation that would hopefully, not be a one-sided type of convo. " I think we both can agree UN is pretty...unusual, " America would say before Russia would chime in. " I thought I was the only one who thought that, " Russia stated. A slight smile tugged at America's lips. "- But apparently not, " America would interject. " Did you get along with China? " Russia would ask all of the sudden. America's curious yet tense gaze met Russia's neutral one. " Uh, no, not really, " he would say skeptically, his brows furrowing, carefully picking out his words. 

Russia's neutral gaze still remained on him. It was nerve-wracking, being under his gaze that is. America tore his eyes off Russia's, anxiety building up in him. Why did Russia seem so invested in that specific topic? Goddammit. America forced a sigh, managing to compose his facade. " Hey want to maybe grab a drink? " America blurted in a hurry. Russia looked taken aback before looking at America with a funny look on his face. " Why the sudden request? " Russia would ask, cocking a brow, his interest peaking. America groaned. " You're a hassle to talk to y'know that? " America would say begrudgingly. What looked like a small smirk formed on Russia's lips. " You're the one to talk _America,_ " Russia would retort, scoffing. America turned his whole body around to face Russia, using his seat's backrest for support as he would lean forward. Russia looked like he wanted to burrow into his seat-if only that were possible. America raised a hand albeit slowly as if he didn't know what to do with it. America could see Russia's face slightly scrunching up like he was bracing for something. America would set his hand on Russia's ushanka. What the hell.

What the hell was that? 

Russia looked as just as confused as America. America pursed his lips, he was supposed to come up with a comeback not pet the Russian. America rehearsed that. " -I just...I want your hat because you're-you're being an asshole dude, " he said, knowing how poorly built his sentence was, not like he could come up with anything better in his brief burst of panic. Russia looked utterly confused. " What? " he would say. America began to look aggravated, what the hell did he bring upon himself? Stifled laughter could be heard from Russia, his head hung low and his fists balled. " What's so funny? " America would ask, he looked like he was on the point of blushing from embarrassment. 

" -Я не могу этого вынести. (-I can't take this) " The Russian would say, waving a dismissive hand. _"_ America _,_ you are weird, " Russia would say, the last of his stifled laughter escaping his lips. America's panic subsided, now he started to feel irritated. It ticked him off seeing Russia in a better mood than he was. 

America sighed. Russia raised a brow, he crossed his arms before he sluggishly stood up, his usual expression began to compose. " Alright, perhaps I will grab a drink or two with you, you're not referring to alcohol no? If so I'm going to have to decline. " He would say firmly, gazing down at America. The American nodded hastily in response to Russia's statement. America stood up reluctantly, a moment ago, when he said about _grabbing a drink_ with Russia, that happen in the midst of him panicking, meaning to say he did not necessarily mean it and nor did he feel too eager about hanging out with the Slavic country. _Oh well_. 

* * *

The pair managed to get into a cafe which happened to be situated out of the building they studied in. Germany happened to pass by them and he gave them both a puzzled and concerned look but he didn't say anything. Russia stood by America, little inches between them as they studied the menu that hung above the counter. America has no recollection as to who owns the cafe, could be any country it was hard to tell. It didn't really matter to America though, he didn't exactly feel like fretting over it internally with his current state. America could hear faint grumbling coming from Russia. He would look over at him, pondering what Russia was being so grouchy about now. " What? " America spoke. Russia sharply turned his head to America's direction, his lips slightly parted to say something. America took his time observing Russia's facial expression, expecting a snarky remark of some sort.

" I can't fucking read the menu, " Russia blurted, averting his gaze.

" -I can't quite hear you Russia, you've gotta speak up. " America said, not sure if he was hearing Russia quite right. Russia made a strained noise, furrowing his brows. " Fuck you, I said I can't read the menu _America_ , " he said through clenched teeth. America sucked his teeth, which made a sharp _click._ " You have an interesting way of asking for help, " he deadpanned and that seemed to further irritate Russia. America cracked a smile at that. " Just saying bud " he would shrug. 

Russia's hands tensed up, he sharply inhaled through his teeth. " Can you please read the menu for me? " he spoke slowly, his face slightly flushed due to embarrassment. America's gaze still remained on Russia. Russia rolled his eyes, feeling America's slightly patronizing gaze though, oddly enough, did not match his current expression. Russia was having mixed feelings about it. 

America finally spoke. " Okay, so I'm just going to assume you can't read the description, right? S'no big deal. " he shrugged as he began to explain the menu to Russia, it was an inconvenience to the other customers behind them who waited impatiently just because of Russia.

The truth is, Russia could read the menu-to an extent. To him that was basic English, it wasn't too complicated. It was a form of revenge to Russia, to stir a _taaad_ bit of trouble for America for his defiant mood a while back not only that but for causing him the trouble of driving him back home. Which America, seemingly, has absolutely no recollection of. Russia presumed it would be best to keep it that way. 

Russia heaved a deep sigh. " I'll just get a cappuccino, " he simply said, looking at America with no visible sign of recognition. America nodded. They both ordered at the counter, it didn't take that long for their drinks to arrive. Russia offered to pay for both of their drinks but America was persistent about him paying for it, in the end, America won the argument. They both sat at a table located at the far corner of the cafe.

America was balancing on his chair, leaning on its backrest as it would protest beneath him. Russia quirked a brow. " Keep that up and you'll fall on your ass America," he muttered into his coffee cup before taking a reasonably small sip from it. America adjusted his shades before smiling mischievously at Russia, you didn't need to remove his shades to tell that his eyes were practically gleaming in amusement, an inevitable comment was approaching, it was the bane of Russia's existence. " Aha! so you do care about me, " He beamed teasingly. Annoyance flitted across Russia's face, he bit his tongue, seething in embarrassment. " Very funny, now shut up. " he retorted, his words sounding harsher than he intended it to be. America remained unfazed, surprisingly. America's broad grin didn't waver. 

It was a mystery to Russia- _America's mood swings_. One moment he's furious and the other being completely nonchalant. _Please_ , why is Russia of all countries even concerned about that? Concerned for America or not, it wouldn't be mutual, it would be humiliatingly one-sided. America, no doubt, would not care about his well-being. If America wants to fuck around with his chair with a ten to one possibility of falling because of his _infinite wisdom_ , so be it. America can fuck around with it to his heart's content. Russia's gaze absentmindedly flitted to America. As far as Russia could recall, they both haven't hung out like this in a long time, ever since the cold war. It was still a pretty sensitive topic to him, still never ceases to make Russia scowl. Back then, Russia rarely would get the chance to see America because his father would refuse to let him talk to him, let alone see him. It would only make him more inclined to do so because he was quite stubborn back then. This all took place the moment world war two was over. Shit happens. 

Russia pushed away those train of thoughts away, he didn't need to be thinking about that, not at this moment. He felt hypocritical. Russia could hear those dreadful creaks coming from America's chair as a plead for help- _that country really is something._ " Do you always fidget with your ushanka's laces? " America would ask out of the blue as he proceeded to torment the chair beneath him. Russia cleared his throat, his lips tugged downwards. " No, not always," he stated. " Gosh, what is with your lukewarm comments? " America responded, exasperated. Russia smiled slightly, his fingers pressing against his lips in an attempt to tone it down. America managed to catch onto it and grinned at Russia. Annoyance sparked within Russia, he furrowed his brows, his lips wavering slightly. America raised a thumb, then proceeded to raise both his index and middle finger. " Three stages of grief, " he would say melodramatically, flicking his shades up with his free hand, his blue eyes were now visible, holding a glint of amusement. Russia cocked an eyebrow. " _Denial_ , " America said, pointing at his raised thumb.

Russia did not exactly know what America was referring to yet he does have a slight idea. He absolutely hates it whenever America was unnecessarily cryptic about things or maybe he was just dense. " What are you talking about? " Russia asked, leaning forward. America waved his three fingers, a smile still plastered on his face. " You, _my friend,_ are in the first stage of grief, denial, " he said in response, putting emphasis on _my friend._ Russia pursed his lips, clearly perplexed. " Oh, Russia no need to be so coy about it, we can be friends~" America exclaimed in a sing-song voice, smiling from ear to ear. Russia could sense that America was attempting to rile him up. " Don't push your luck, I'm not being coy with you America, " he said. America raised his thumb. " Nah-uh, _denial_ , Russia, " he said firmly, pronouncing Russia's name as to how it be pronounced in Russian. Russia sighed, sinking into his seat, he couldn't understand why America seemed so persistent in becoming his friend unless he wants something him. Who does America think he is? Russia was no fool, he would have to be an idiot by just simply befriending America. America is very shady. In many aspects Russia that couldn't remember. But maybe America genuinely does want to be his friend? No. That would be naive to think someone like America would want to be his friend. Russia gritted his teeth, feeling pressured. 

" How-how can you just _say_ that after everything that happened in the past, with my _father_ o-or well... _me_? " Russia blurted, sounding dumbfounded, his fist slamming onto the table. Fool, he should not have mentioned that, not ever. America froze in place, his expression dropped drastically. Russia felt a lump in his throat as the atmosphere around him felt cold and heavy, full of foreboding. Russia could not bring himself to look America in the eyes, especially with America's gaze boring into him. He could hear America heave in a shaky breath, along with a few brief ones. America hummed. " I hated your father's guts with a _passion_ , " he chuckled wryly. Russia winced at the harshness of his words, he now felt very unsettled by it. " Don't follow in his footsteps, " America warned. It took all of what Russia had to meet America's gaze, he asked no more questions and merely nodded as a response, he couldn't let America know that he felt threatened by what he had said. The tension did not die down, it won't be dying down anytime soon as far as Russia could tell-" _courtesy" of Russia_ , lovely. 

Russia felt a lump in his throat, biting down on his bottom lip enough to draw blood. The blood seeped out of his bottom lip, Russia didn't notice at first until he got that wretched taste of blood on his tongue. Russia's thumb grazed his bottom lip, his thumb now smudged with blood. He sighed, looking around for some tissue paper, and lo and behold, America had it. " Need this? " America said, holding the tissue in between his fingers, leaning on the palm of his hand. " Yes," he said in response as he would reach out to grab it from America. America drew his hand back, sighing. America then proceeded to lean over the table, using his other hand for leverage. " America, what are y- " Russia began only to be hushed by a paper tissue on his lips. Russia obediently obliged, his brows furrowed as America dabbed the blood off his lip. Russia sneered. 

What's with the sudden act of kindness? Was America hoping that after that he would be all buddy-buddy with him? How idiotic. This was, to say the least, embarrassing for Russia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may eventually merge the previous chapter into this one, not sure about it though but yeah.  
> Its been a while since the last update but y'know- Im alive and well, could not really find the motivation to do shit but I'm here with another chapter! Woo, 3017 words in a chapter is A LOT for me to write.   
> Anyways, have a good day/night! See you in a month or two or whatever!


End file.
